


It's Magic Eileen!

by DeathjunkE



Series: Of A Noble House [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abusive Relationship, Child Abuse, F/M, Gen, Rebound, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2008-12-28
Updated: 2008-12-28
Packaged: 2017-11-05 19:09:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/410012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathjunkE/pseuds/DeathjunkE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Whatever you think you can do or believe you can do, begin it. Action has magic, grace and power in it.”<br/>-Johann Wolfgang von Goethe (German Playwright, Poet and Novelist)</p><p>Elieen Prince applies for a job as the up and coming Muggle magician, Tobias Snape's assistant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Magic Eileen!

If you don’t know where you’re going how do you expect to get there?  
-Anonymous 

Chapter One:

“Whatever you think you can do or believe you can do, begin it. Action has magic, grace and power in it.”  
Johann Wolfgang von Goethe  
German Playwright, Poet and Novelist

 

Real World Experience

 

She sat there still as she examined her. She had an oval shaped face that pointed slightly at the chin. Her almonds shaped eyes were dark and rimmed with thick dark lashes and accented with thin shapely brows. Her nose was long and thin, her lips full and red --though it didn’t seem to be lipstick. Her check bones were fine and high and she had a singe dark brown beauty mark under her left eye. 

She wore a simple yet elegant slate grey dress with a high waist and twelve small mother of pearl buttons lined up down her bust. Her never-ending shapely legs were crossed her long fingered hand resting on her knee. She screamed well bred nobility to the lowly commoner across from her.

“So you want the job?” He asked her, his voice making his disbelief clear as day.

She bobbed her head once, “Yes, sir.” 

“Don’t sir me. I’m only a little older than you are.” 

“I am truly sorry to have offended you then.”

“’m not off- you know what forget it, lets start over. My name’s Tobias Jordan Snape, I’m a Magician for parties who is in need of a lovely assistant.” 

Tobias was indisputably handsome. His dark brown hair was cropped brushed back from his face and had some how managed to feather itself towards the tips that brushed his slightly pointed ears. His eyes were a smoky gray and some how seemed hooded as if he was always wearing bedroom eyes. His nose was subtlety hooked and his lips were pink and small. His olive skin and rough calloused hands spoke of manual labor.

“You most certainly are lovely--” here grinned and watched her pale face redden, “But that’s about all I know.” 

“My name is Eileen Foveo Prince. I’m looking to be your assistant.”

“You left out the lovely part.”

“I’m not all that lovely, but I’m very efficient a--” 

“My dear lady if you will kindly pull your head from your ass.” 

“—you know, it is rude to speak to a woman like that.”

He waved his hand loosely and smiled at her. “We’re people—regardless of sex and people deserve nothing but honesty. Well its fine all I needed was your name anyway. You’re the only one who showed up so might as well see what you’ve got.”

“Well um exactly what am I supposed to be doing? What am I assisting you w-”

“A Magic show.”

At this answer she balked; muggles weren’t supposed to know and it most certainly wasn’t supposed to be exhibited. “Hold on a ti-”

“Yeah, I know its not real. All I really do are illusions, you know-- A slight of the hand or clever rigging or mirrors and the like--”

“So it’s a scam.” She snapped before she stood and turned away. 

The man threw up a hand and caught her sleeve. “yeah. Its illusions and slight of hands, but it makes people happy. My younger sister used to love the tricks I did—they made her smile and …and I just want to be able to make everyone smile.”

“Than you should have been a comedian.” She scoffed turning away from the table.

“Geez woman—don't you remember your childhood.”

She snapped around and glared right into his dark grey eyes. “What does my childhood have to do with anything?”

“Don't you remember?” He leaned forward looking her straight in the eyes his hand over her own his voice low as if he was telling her a dire secret. “When you were a kid nothing was impossible. You could think for all the world that one day you’d be able to touch the moon, bring toys to life, or even learn to fly--hell-- even fight a dragon.” His dark gray eyes lit up brightly as he stepped closer to her. “When I was a kid I always dreamed of just running… running so far away from everything. Like a never ending field –just run until I collapsed where no one would ever find me.”

“Well—Uh but--” She pulled her hand away from Tobias’ and huffed in agitation. “We are no longer children! You cannot run away from everything! You cant do ‘magic’, you can not lie like this I wont be apart of it!”

“Why not? You need the job anyway don’t you.” 

“I do not need anything.”

“You are looking for a job, are you not? it is frowned upon for a high society woman, like yourself, to work.”

“Who says I am from a good family? How do you know--”

“Your speech patterns are a different very articulate, aged and precise which just screams of old money and traditional values. Your posture is perfect. Your hands are soft like you’ve never done chores—laundry, dishes—none of it. That dress is not new but it is obviously well made and your boots have heels are made of soft leather and what looks like some lizard skin--hardly made for functionality.”

“So I come from an old family. If I have money why am I—you know what forget about it! Why am I even arguing with you, its completely beneath me!”

“You need the money.” He said with a wicked smirk. “I’m not book smart, as a matter of fact I can barely read, but I am smart enough to study what’s around me and put the pieces together.”

“Good day.”

“Its cold outside yet you walked here. There was snow on your shoulders when you entered—no coat. You pulled off a pair of black gloves they were worn and hardly new.”

The heels of her boots clicked across the hard floor as she moved towards the door.

“Childhood is magic for me, Miss Eileen. What is magic for you?”

“I don't know. I don't care.”

“Come tomorrow… I’m sure we can find your magic.”

With a snort she swept out of the building her gray dress snapping around her thighs as she took long strides into the snow storm disappearing from sight almost immediately.


End file.
